kingdom_keymastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Tails
Metal Tails (メタルテイルス, Metaru Teirusu) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is an evil robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Tails the Fox, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Tails, he can perform many of Tails's moves, including his Dummy Ring Blitz. Metal Tails is always the brains on Team Metal: which consists of Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Tails's appearance and abilities, Metal Tails is infused with Tails's data in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Tails, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the yellow fox cub. This however created a mind link between Metal Tails and the real Tails himself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "A cute attempt, Sonic. But I just happen to be the robotic clone of the smart one, remember?" :—Metal Tails. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Amy Palant (English), Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese), Marie-Eugénie Maréchal (French), Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian), Anke Kortemeier (German), Graciela Mouna (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Elena Borzunova (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Wisława Świątek (Poland), Not Known (Arabic), Yaffa Gabay (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Iara Riça (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Kate Higgins (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Know (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Sari Stolt (Finnish), Not Known (Portuguese), Hyeon Jung- Jo (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Darya Frolova (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Rania Mroueh (Arabic), Shir Cohen (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red with black sclera * Age: Not Known * Height: 80 cm. (2' 7") * Weight: 20 kg. (44 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Specifications Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Breezie *Dr. Eggman Nega *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals *Tails the Fox Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Christopher Thorndyke * Vanilla the Rabbit * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Thrash the Tasmanian Devil * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Marine the Raccoon * Thomas Jones * Team Might ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Sticks the Badger * Moss the Sloth * Vanilla the Rabbit * Rotor the Walrus * Bunnie the Rabbot * Emeral * Princess Elise the Third * Shahra the Genie * Chip * Relic the Pika * Fixit * Dillon Pickle * Wisps ** Yacker * NiGHTS * Shade the Echidna * Shard the Metal Sonic * Honey the Cat * Thorn the Lop * King Puff * Queen Angelica * Striker the Mantis Shrimp * Echo * Coral the Beta * Pearly the Manta Ray * Razor the Shark * Crusher the Chao * Cliff * Q-N-C * MAIA * Chef Woody * Perci * Foreman Fred * Doc Ginger * Hayward * Pokey * Hokey * Tucker * Salty * Pepper * The Ancients * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Julie-Su * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Dynamite * Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Black Arms ** Black Doom *** Doom's Eye ** Black Death *** Death's Eye ** Eclipse the Darkling * Dark Arms ** Blurk ** Cyzer ** Cregal Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities As a robotic duplicate of Tails, Metal Tails' abilities and battle prowess remains unknown. However, considering he is a robotic duplicate of Tails and the nature of the Metal Series, it can be theorized that he possesses many, if not all, of Tails' abilities and techniques. Like Metal Sonic, Metal Tails is able to shooting laser beams from the engine on his chest/torso. These beams are powerful enough to blow up entire roads and colossal village doors straight open. Intelligence and Mechanical Skills Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Flight *Super computer intelligence *Sharp claws *Chest laser emission *Grinding *Waterproof hardware and frame Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Team Metal Category:Sonic Universe Characters